


My Darling Rabbit

by thechestofsilver



Series: Raffles Week 2018 [3]
Category: Raffles - E. W. Hornung
Genre: Bunny Manders appreciation, Ides of March 1898, M/M, Raffles writes a letter, The Ides of March - Freeform, because he deserves all the love, raffles week 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-31 22:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13985046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thechestofsilver/pseuds/thechestofsilver
Summary: On the seven year anniversary of their reunion on the Ides of March, Raffles writes a letter to Bunny in an attempt to show him how much he means to him.





	My Darling Rabbit

**Author's Note:**

> For Raffles week day 7 - The Ides of March
> 
> Happy Ides everyone, and thank you for this week. Much love to you all ♥

_March 14th, 1898_

 

_My darling rabbit,_

 

_I am not a man of letters like yourself, but nevertheless I find myself having the need to put down a few words on paper. It occurred to me the other day as you were sitting by this very desk, writing on this very paper (I hope you will forgive me for stealing a sheet or two, but then again, what is yours is mine – we agreed on that long ago, eh Bunny?), that while I have had the honour of being immortalised time and time again by the work of your pen, I have failed to return that favour. Again, I do not claim to be a writer, and this piece is not likely to find its way into a magazine or other printed form. I will, however, put down these few words ink to paper, so that they hopefully will never be forgotten._

_Tonight it will be seven years since we were first reunited on that critical night. Seven years, Bunny! It seems like an eternity to me, and at the same time like only yesterday. I can see you so clearly before me, sitting in that chair, trusting me to take command. I am sure you remember that night as the turning point of your life – for better or for worse – but do you know that it was for me too? Because it was, my friend. It was, and I knew it then. I played a game with you that night, I am sure you are aware, and I put all my markers on the table and showed you my hand. I was desperate to win, I can admit that now. At the time I told myself that it was the necessity of having a trustworthy partner that drove my actions; in reality, I already knew somewhere how much I needed YOU._

_Bunny, I know that you do not always see yourself in the light that serves you best; you are quick to point out my strengths and talents, and make the world sympathise with a man whose sins and vices have been many; but the picture you paint of yourself is one of faded colours, my dear. I do not say that to criticise (you know how much I admire your literary skills), but rather because I find it unfair that your best qualities should not be put down on paper same as mine (even if it is by the hand of an amateur, yours truly)._

_Where do I begin, my dear rabbit? There is much to say, and many ways to say it. Should I start at the beginning, perhaps? The first time I laid eyes on you, you were a tawny looking lad, anxious and quiet – but there was a spark in your eye and a determination in your step that spoke of character and of a willingness to do well, and I liked you for it from the start. I was reminded of it that night seven years ago, and many a time afterwards. You never do anything by halves; you work hard, you persist, and you do it all with a grit and a fearlessness few possess. You may wrinkle your nose in disbelief at this, Bunny my boy; but believe me when I say that you are the bravest and strongest man I have ever known – that is the truth, plain and clear. You have the soul of a poet and the heart of a lion; you wear your heart on your sleeve with pride, and your loyalty is fierce and one of a kind. Bunny, I admire you so for all of those things. I must have told you, although not enough, how much I have come to rely on those qualities of you. I do not believe I have told you clearly enough just how lost I feel without you._

_Often I look at you where you sit in your chair by the window; your head bent over a book, and the daylight illuminating your profile in an angelic manner. (Do I sound like the hopeless romantic now, Bunny?). At those times I see you again as the boy who used to do my verses back in school; full of innocence, and without knowledge yet of what life had in store. Then you look up and you smile, and I remember all the rest of it – how you showed up on my doorstep that night; how you swore to stand by me, and did; all the days and nights spent at the Albany; the way you looked at me like no-one else, even though you knew what they did not; the way you smiled when I told you to find us a place here, alone together; the way you came back to me, again, and again, and again. What did I do to deserve your loyalty, Bunny? No – I will not ponder over the question any longer, but rather express my gratitude that you have chosen to give it to me. You are the best man I have ever known – the strongest, the bravest, and the most good-hearted; and so I will write down the words that I have before now only whispered to you in the dark, so that you may be sure they are true and will persist: I love you, my dear rabbit. I love you._

_Happy Ides._

_Yours,_

_A. J._

**Author's Note:**

> This letter is from Raffles to Bunny, but also from me to Bunny - and perhaps it is from you as well, in which case you are welcome to sign your name on it. Because where would we be without our brave Bunny?


End file.
